


Bath + Blood Bath

by TheCephalopodAgency



Series: Kinktober/Goretober Fusion 2018 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Goretober, Kinktober, M/M, i fused them together, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCephalopodAgency/pseuds/TheCephalopodAgency
Summary: Two androids chilling in a bathtub 0 feet away because they're so gay





	Bath + Blood Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ketomax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/gifts).



> I hope I validated your sondroid :') I tried
> 
> i'm not overly happy with it because it feels rushed but have it anyway because I can't wait to see if you like it
> 
> (This is the fluffiest thing on my list because the beans deserve happiness)

This was probably the weirdest thing Lucas had ever done. His foot dipped into the bathtub, brushing the bottom. He flexed his toes, sending small strips of flesh swirling over his skin. It tickled his leg and foot, almost like stepping into a thick, muddy swamp full of decaying plant matter. He wrinkled his nose, not overly hating or enjoying the feeling, and climbed over the edge, wobbling slightly as the thicker fluid sloshed against his legs.

 

“How is it?” Daniel asked, his expression betraying his reluctance. The PL600 was still half clothed, having stopped to watch Lucas climb into the bathtub a moment earlier.

 

“It’s… odd,” he said truthfully. Special Agent Stern was the reason they were doing this in the first place. He never said where the large volume of blood came from, though he swore it was legally obtained, and that it lowered stress greatly. After partially causing the most stressful day the two of them had experienced in months, the RK900 had donated the supply as an apology. Lucas wasn’t sure he wanted to know who the Investigator had liberated the blood from either. He had a feeling he wouldn’t like the answer.

 

Lucas sank slowly into the blood, until his entire body from the back down was submerged in thick, warm blood. He shifted experimentally, his skin scraping across the surface of the porcelain bathtub.

 

Lucas closed his eyes and leaned against the back of the bathtub. The blood sloshed closer to the edge of the tub as Daniel climbed in and settled himself on Lucas’s lap. Daniel was stiff, still unable to relax. Lucas reached out to wrap his arms around the PL600 loosely, letting him slowly release the tension in his joints and relax against Lucas’s chest.

 

His fingers massaged slow lazy circles in Daniel’s skin, coaxing him into a boneless slump. He hummed appreciatively, shifting when Lucas pressed against the invisible seam of his thoracic maintenance panel. Lucas paused and sent a silent request. Daniel hesitated for the briefest of moments and nodded.

 

Lucas dug his fingers into the groove beneath Daniel’s synthetic skin layer and slowly opened the panel. Blood sloshed in, but it was nothing to worry about. It could always be cleaned out when they were done. His fingers slid carefully into the maintenance chamber, brushing against thirium veins. He was careful not to dislodge them, gently nudging them out of the way as until he reached the panel in the very back, just beneath his throat.

 

Not long ago, Lucas had painstakingly put Daniel back together. He knew every inch of him, inside and out. He knew exactly what Daniel liked, which wires to cross, and how much to touch.

 

His vocal processor was especially sensitive. Despite his best efforts to repair it, Daniel’s voice was prone to cutting out when he was stressed. Try as he might, Lucas just couldn’t lower the sensitivity. While it made it hard to verbally communicate, the overly sensitive wiring was good for something else.

 

He found what he was looking for three wires down and two to the left. Lucas felt his fingers tingle as he twisted the wire around them. Daniel stiffened when the wire popped out. A low staticy rumble built up in his throat, tickling his fingers, dying out before it escaped his mouth. With his other hand, Lucas combed his fingers through Daniel's soft blonde hair.

 

Daniel’s head tilted back until it rested on Lucas’s shoulder and he touched his lips to the PL600’s cheek. His finger found the empty port. He wiggled his finger into the space, lips curling into a gentle smile as Daniel made more of the stuttering staticky sounds.

 

Daniel dug his fingers into Lucas’s leg with one hand, the other tangling with Lucas’s hand, tightening around the fingers combing his hair and dragging it down. Lucas poked and prodded at the port, simultaneously tugging on the wire wrapped around finger. Each sharp tug sent shudders through Daniel’s body. The grip on his hand squeezed tighter and tighter with each shudder until the skin peeled back, showing the white plastic beneath.

 

Lucas removed the outer skin from his other hand and when his finger pressed into the port, and jolted himself when a sharp sting of electricity pricked his finger. He pulled back, breaking the connection. He rolled the metal cylinder at the end of the wire between his fingers before popping it back into its port. Daniel’s voice suddenly spilled from his lips, mid-groan. Lucas tugged the wire free again, cutting the sound out with a crackle of static.

  
Daniel was squirming on his lap now, his voice cutting in and out. It never took long for him to overload when Lucas played with his vocal processor. A stronger shock stung his hand and Daniel fell limp, his chest heaving, eyes blank. Lucas carefully nudge the wire back in place and withdrew his hand.

 

“Good?” Lucas mumbled against Daniel’s cheek. He could only nod weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> Day one and it only took me more than one day to write :')


End file.
